


When I met you

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Pre-Relationship, References to Depression, Reincarnation, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Mito had been living in a haze for years. Things around her were wrong, her parents called her a name that didn’t feel hers. But she felt so little. She had been called creepy many times, but she always forgot.Until one day, as her parents left her at the playground and she met her.





	When I met you

**Author's Note:**

> Aparently this wasn't already a thing.

Mito had been living in a haze for years. Things around her were wrong, her parents called her a name that didn’t feel hers. But she felt so little. She had been called creepy many times, but she always forgot.

 

Until one day, as her parents left her at the playground and she met  _ her. _

 

She was so brave and loud, unafraid of anything it seemed, and so full of passion.

 

She was hooked, her haze was lifted, she wanted to live again. Starry eyed she spent the day simply looking at this girl others called Tenten. 

 

Mito was so preoccupied with watching Tenten that she missed her chance to talk to her. 

 

She felt she must’ve given her parents a scare when she demanded to be taken to the same playground the next day. She hadn’t felt strongly enough to ask for anything in a long while.

 

But she had to see that girl, with hair styled like hers had been in another life, again.

 

The next day Mito was back and ready to introduce herself. She marched determently towards Tenten and tapped her shoulder. 

 

Tenten turned with surprising force, smile on her face and bucket in hand. Bucket that hit Mito on the head, causing her to fall down in surprise.

 

“Oh no! Are you alright? I didn’t mean to hit you!! You were a lot closer than I thought, I’m Tenten” Tenten babled, worried, as she offered Mito an arm to help. 

 

“Ah, I understand. No harm done. I am Mito, it is nice to meet you,” Mito answered, dazed as she took the offered hand. 

 

Tenten seemed relieved at this.

 

“Great! Do you want to come play with me?” she asked, already pulling Mito along.

 

It was the start of a life long friendship that would develop into something more. 


End file.
